


A Mandalorian and a Jedi? They'll never see it coming

by mxltifanbr0



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, a jedi and a mandalorian, dinluke is very precious to me, mlm babs, theyre so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltifanbr0/pseuds/mxltifanbr0
Summary: 3 times Din Djarin ran into Luke Skywalker and 2 times he ran into Jedi Master Luke Skywalker
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Past CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - Relationship, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 529





	A Mandalorian and a Jedi? They'll never see it coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherRandomFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherRandomFangirl/gifts), [threepios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/gifts).



> EEEEEEEE I DID THIS FOR A SECRET SANTA ON TWITTER AND I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH THIS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THESE PRECIOUS PRECIOUS BABIES

1.

Din Djarin stumbled across the sand of the barren sandy planet of Tatooine. Of  _ course _ the first time he’s let out of the convent after a while he finds himself severely dehydrated on this desert rock. His vision was blurring and his head throbbed in mild constant pain. His throat was dry and no matter what he did he could not quench his thirst. 

As Din took another shaky step atop the sandy floor, the muscles in his legs tensed and cramped. Din mumbled a curse under his breath as he collapsed to the floor. 

Din’s vision was coming in and out of focus but he could distinctly make out the raised ground and the headstone before him. What was the name on that stone? Din squinted.

‘S-Shmi? Skywalker?’

The last thing Din Djarin saw before darkness was the silhouette of an old man, staring down at him.

. . . 

“Are you alright?” A kind and old voice inquired softly as Din’s eyes fluttered open.

“Where…” Din grunted as he sat up, “Where am I?”

“You are in my home,” The smile on the man’s face was warm and comforting, his eyes gentle and tired.

“You saved me,” Din realized, “...Why?” He rose a brow under his helmet.

“Because you were in need of saving.”

“...” Din had no words as he stared at this strange man.

“So, tell me, Mandalorian, whatever is your name?” 

Din tensed slightly, his eyes darted around under his helmet checking to find his nearest escape if need be. Din’s eyes landed on a helmet in the corner of this room. The helmet was red and it sat atop red armor...Mandalorian armor.

“You are Mandalorian?” Din’s eyes widened.

“No,” The man smiled, shaking his head, “No, I regret to inform you that I am not.”

“Then that armor is coming back with me,” Din said firmly, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that to happen,” The man sighed, eyes singing a melody of regret and sadness, “You see, two of my loves were Mandalorian,” Din didn’t know why this story captivated him so, “I wore this armor to try to save her...and I wore this armor as she died in my arms. This armor is the last reminder I have of her.”

“...You said love _ s _ .”

“I had another love, I too lost him, but not to death...to the Empire. I have this armor as a reminder of him as well.”

“Creed law says that I must return this armor to the convent,” Din murmured, “But...if I believe this all to be a hallucination, there is nothing anyone can do.”

“Thank you, Din Djarin,” The old man smiled kindly.

“How do you know my name?” Din snapped to attention.

“The Force sings your name,” The man hummed, “To you there holds a touch of destiny.”

“...The Force?” Din rose a brow.

“The Force-”

“Uncle Ben!” A youngish voice called out.

“Ah, Luke, I’m in here,” The man called back.

“Ben,” Din whispered the voice under his breath, adamant to remember it.

“Oh, hello,” The new voice greeted. 

Din’s gaze moved away from ‘Ben’ to the owner of the voice and he froze. Standing before him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, not that he had seen many but, Din was quite certain they didn’t normally look this ethereal.

The teenager had fluffy blondish brown hair and a kind smile with some very adorable dimples. His skin was tanned from the suns and his magnificent light blue eyes shined as he stared at the Mandalorian.

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” The teen beamed, moving forward, arm held out.

“...Din Djarin,” The Mandalorian introduced himself hesitantly, giving the teenager a firm shake of the hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” The boy’s smile widened and it lit up the room.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Luke Skywalker.”

. . . 

Din stayed on Tatooine for about a week before he had to leave. He had learned that ‘Ben’s’ real name was ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ and that Luke didn’t actually live there with him. Luke was constantly coming and going. Apparently the boy lived with his aunt and uncle but would often sneak away to be with Obi-Wan and he. 

Obi-Wan told Din many stories and Din loved them all. When Din would listen eagerly to the words Obi-Wan spoke he felt as if he were a child again, listening to the stories his mother would tell him to help him sleep.

When Din left, Luke had tearfully made Din promise that he would return ‘home’ to him and Obi-Wan safe. Din intended to keep that promise.

2.

Din would hear from Luke and Obi-Wan nearly every day via transmissions so when he didn’t he couldn’t help the worry he felt. Din had come up with some excuse, one he didn’t even remember to get away from the convent to get back to Tatooine. He set the Razor Crest down on the dunes before racing toward the house before him. He burst into Obi-Wan’s home.

“Ben?” He called out, frantically, “Ben! Obi-Wan!”

“Yes?” The old man inquired from behind him, having just entered the house.

“Do you know where Luke is?” Din tried to calm himself.

“I believe he’s supposed to be farming today,” Obi-Wan hummed, “All day, if I’m not mistaken.”

“...Oh,” Din blinked in surprise.

“Were you worried?”

“Yes,” Din admitted, “I-yes, when I had not heard from him today I began to fret and there was-it’s very much unlike me to feel this scared but-”

“Hmm, let us trust your instincts,” Obi-Wan decided, “Come, we must pay Beru and Owen a visit.”

Din gagged subtly and yet somewhat dramatically under his mask. He’d heard all about Beru and Owen and he was confident to say he cared not for the precious teenager’s uncle.

. . . 

“What do you mean you haven’t seen Luke since yesterday?” Din glowered.

“I assumed the boy was staying with you,” Owen looked at Obi-Wan with distaste.

“C’mon,” Din turned on his heel, marching off. Obi-Wan followed him, a frown set on his face, “If he’s not with us, or with his aunt and uncle, where could he be?” Din’s hands were curled into fists as they entered the Razor Crest.

“...I can find him,” Obi-Wan said.

“What, you put a tracker on him?” Din rose a brow.

“Something like that,” Obi-Wan shrugged.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Din had no clue what was happening with the old man but he decided to just roll with it. When Obi-Wan’s eyes opened Din could see the anxiety in them.

“You got a location?” Din asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sighed.

. . .

“This is the place?” Din inquired, the two men sneaking into the Sand People village.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Great,” Din huffed quietly.

“This way,” Obi-Wan led the way.

The two stepped out from behind the hut they had been hiding in...bumping into one of the villagers. Din snapped into battle mode, raising his blaster, prepared to pull the trigger.

“Wait,” Obi-Wan hissed, stepping between the two.

Obi-Wan cried out softly to the villager before him, signing at the same time. After a few moments the villager cried out softly back at Obi-Wan, signing as well. After a few more cries back and forth the villager nodded and walked off.

“What just happened?” Din hissed quietly.

“We came to a deal,” Obi-Wan hummed casually.

“What kind of deal?” Din rolled his eyes behind his mask.

“One in which we get Luke back with zero casualties.”

“Zero casualties?” Din scoffed, “They took Luke.”

“And now they’re willing to return him.”

“How can we trust them?”

“The Sand People are honest people, in their own words, they’re not smart enough to lie or break deals.”

“They’re savages,” Din hissed.

“They are survivors,” Obi-Wan corrected quietly, “As a Mandalorian you should understand how it feels to be judged for your culture and actions. The Sand People are no different from us. They have families the same as us, they suffer the same as us, they kill the same as us, they are themselves...the same as us.”

“But-”

“Luke’s father, I saw him as a brother,” Obi-Wan spoke, “Anakin’s mother, Shmi Skywalker was killed by the Sand People.”

“I’m sorry,” Din frowned, “I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan reassured, “But...Din. If I can find it in my heart to forgive them, then please, you must at least try.”

“Okay,” Din sighed.

“Besides, I have been reassured that the ‘sunshine boy’ is unharmed.”

“‘Sunshine boy,’” Din smiled fondly, “It fits him.”

“It does indeed,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Din? Ben?” A familiar voice called out as Luke was brought forward by the Sand People. Sure enough he wasn't harmed. He looked quizzically at the Sand People as they let him go, shouting loudly and gesturing for him to move along, “You came?” Luke’s eyes were wide as he moved toward the duo.

“Of course we did,” Din hissed shooting forward, flinging his arms around the teen.

One of the sound people cried out and Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Obi-Wan hummed, “I will bring it to you soon, you have my word, come now, Luke, we must get you home.”

. . . 

“Why exactly did they take you?” Din inquired as they flew back toward Beru and Owen’s house.

“They thought I broke a rock?” Luke rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know, they weren’t very clear on why, just, thought I was a god of some sorts.”

“A  _ sunshine _ god?” Din teased lightly.

“Ah, Luke, we’re here,” Obi-Wan spoke up, reminding the two young men he was there.

“Oh,” Luke stood, “Well, Din,” He beamed, “I hope to see you again soon.”

“Whenever I have the time,” Din promised, “I’ll return.”

“Great!” Luke laughed, surging forward, planting a kiss on Din’s helmet. Din was frozen in shock as he numbly stared after the boy as he ran off his ship.

“I must admit, you two would be very cute together,” Obi-Wan hummed.

“W-what?!” Din exclaimed, cheeks exploding with red as he realized what had happened.

“In fact in some ways you remind me of Cody and I,” Obi-Wan smiled softly, “In the beginning that is, the mutual pining, the constant state of being flustered, the secret glances-”

“Okay!” Din exclaimed, blushing heavily, “I get it.”

“You know,” Obi-Wan hummed, changing the subject, “If you would like, I could teach you a bit about the Tusken Raider’s culture?”

“Actually, that sounds great,” Din grinned under his helmet, cheeks cooling down.

3.

“Din!” Luke beamed.

“Luke?” Din cocked his head to the side as he stared at the teenage boy, old man, wookie, and smuggler at the table, “O-Ben what are you two doing here?”

“We’re getting a captain and a ship,” Obi-Wan hummed.

“Well, really just a ship, because I can fly,” Luke puffed his chest out in pride.

“Mando,” the smuggler greeted.

“Smuggler,” Din nodded his head in greeting.

“How could you tell?” the human inquired with a charming grin which...didn’t really make Din feel anything. This stranger’s grin didn’t make him light up like Luke’s did, I mean yes, Din could see that it was a nice smile but, it didn’t make him feel nice.

“That’s just a skill you pick up,” Din shrugged.

“A good skill to have,” The human noted, “Anyway, hello, I’m Han Solo, this is Chewie.”

“Han Solo?” Din rose a brow.

“Don’t tell me you’re a bounty hunter,” The human winced.

“Whatever pays the bills,” The Mandalorian shrugged, “You might not wanna reach for your blaster,” Din advised, “I’m quicker, and even if you were, you couldn’t hurt me. Besides...I’m not gonna bring you in.”

“You’re not?” Han blinked in surprise.

“Luke wants off this desert planet and you’re going to take him.”

. . . 

“So, where exactly are you going?” Din asked Luke. 

“We’re going to save a princess,” Luke whispered.

“A princess, huh?” Din rose a brow, “Well, good luck.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Luke asked, surprised.

“No,” Din confirmed, “No, unfortunately not. I’ve been away from the convent for too long.”

“Okay,” Luke relented. The blond haired teen took Din’s hands in his own, “Stay safe.”

“You too, Luke.”

“Din,” Obi-Wan called out. Din turned eyes landing on the former Jedi, “Here,” Obi-Wan held out a bundle.

“What is this?” Din inquired. Moving away from Luke, hands slipping out of his.

“A parting gift,” Obi-Wan smiled softly, “I would like for you to have it.”

“Are you certain?” Din rose a brow.

“Very,” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Okay…” Din hesitantly took the bundle, “What is it?”

“You’ll find out soon,” Obi-Wan promised, “Just, don’t open it until the time is right.”

“How will I know when the time is right?” Din rose a brow.

“You just will,” Obi-Wan hummed casually. 

“...Okay,” Din nodded.

“I am going to miss you,” Obi-Wan’s eyes held a knowing and sad look.

“I’ll miss you too,” Din admitted, “And I know you will but um…” Din twitched awkwardly, “Please, take care of Luke.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan promised, “And you, take care of yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Din smiled behind his helmet.

“Good,” Obi-Wan smiled, bowing to the Mandalorian. Din followed his actions, bowing to the old man before straightening.

“Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you.”

“Goodbye old friend,” Obi-Wan’s smile dulled ever so slightly, “May the Force be with you.”

1.

Din Djarin learned of the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi via a hologram transmission he’d intercepted and...that's when he realized what time Obi-Wan had been talking about.

When Din opened the bundle his eyes came to rest on familiar armor. Din’s eyes had gone wide as he stared at the red Mandalorian armor. 

Ever since the death of Obi-Wan Din had received no words from Luke and from that day on he had silently mourned the two people he’d lost.

. . .

“Razor Crest, you’re in a New Republic sector,” Din groaned as the voice crackled over his com.

“Yah,” Din drawled, “Coming right up.”

“Wait, Din?” Luke’s voice crackled over the com.

“Luke?” Din’s eyes widened, “I thought-you-I-you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Luke’s voice sounded confused, “Yes, of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I heard about n-nevermind,” Din faltered, “Perhaps this isn’t the best way to discuss this?”

“Right, right, of course,” Luke nodded, “Biggs you can head back, I got this.”

“You got it, Skywalker,” The other voice hummed, the X-Wing breaking away and flying away.

“You are aware this is New Republic Territory?”

“I was never imperial,” Din remarked.”

“True,” Din could practically hear Luke’s shrug, “Prepare for boarding,” Luke had made his voice deeper and more ‘professional’ as he landed his X-Wing carefully atop the Razor Crest.

“Luke,” Din greeted, smiling behind his helmet as the young man climbed down into the ship.

“Hey,” Luke’s lips pulled up into a smile.

Luke looked...different. His fluffy hair was now short and styles to the side, his smile was still present but...not as bright as it used to be. His eyes held knowledge but with the same compassion Din loved. Luke’s attire was different now too, he wore dark clothes instead of the standard rebellion pilot uniform.

“So, why exactly did you think I was dead?” Luke wondered.

“Well I-I heard, I heard about what happened to Obi-Wan and I got scared and I-I didn’t hear from you so I just thought…” Din trailed off, why was he so bad at this?!

“Oh,” Luke’s voice sounded understanding, “I’m sorry,” Luke sighed, “Just, after what happened with him, I...I don’t know, I should’ve contacted you, let you know I was okay.”

“How’d freeing that princess go?”

“You remember?” Luke smiled softly.

“Of course,” Din nodded, “...I thought it had been the last time I’d ever seen you.”

“It went well,” Luke smiled ever so slightly, “Turns out she’s my sister.”

“Sister?” Din blinked in surprise.

“Yup, the princess of Alderan,” Luke beamed in pride, “My twin sister.”

_ ‘Luke,’ _ A female voice crackled over the com.

“Ah, that’s her now.”

_ ‘Master Skywalker, you’re needed back here right now.’ _

“Is this an emergency, emergency?” Luke asked his sister, “Because, I’m kind of busy right now-”

“No,” Din interjected, “No, Luke it’s fine.”

“But Din,” Luke protested, “This is the first time we’re together in years.”

“I know,” Din sighed, “Trust me, Luke...I know. I’ve counted every day since the one I thought I lost you but....we’ll meet again.”

“How can you be so sure?” Luke inquired.

“Because everything is as the Force wills it,” Din repeated some words he’d heard Obi-Wan speak before, “And I have faith the Force will help us find each other again.”

“May the Force be with you,” Luke bade Din farewell.

2\. **(MENTIONS MANDALORIAN STUFF THAT HAPPENED IN CH 15 BUT LIKE NOT REALLY)**

The Slave I was captured in a tractor beam on a space station. Everyone wasn’t really surprised with their current situation, with their luck this is what they expected.

“I’ll go out first,” Cara suggested, “Calm them down, try to explain the situation.”

“Have fun,” Fennec bade her farewell as the Slave I hangar door opened, Cara making her way down the ramp. After a few moments Cara came back up.

“Come on out, it’s alright,” She reassured. Fennec, Greef, Boba and Din all hesitated, sharing worried glances. Grogu shifted, Din giving his child his undivided attention.

“You go on ahead,” Din urged, “We’ll be out in a moment.”

“Boba Fett!?” A familiar smuggler cried out.

“Han Solo,” Boba greeted casually.

“How are you alive?” Han breathed out.

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” Boba shrugged.

“Marshall Dune,” A familiar female voice greeted, “What are you doing with these bounty hunters and criminals?”

“As a matter of fact, they were just dropping me off here before planning to head out,” Cara spoke, “So, yeah, they should just go.”

“Which of you is force sensitive?” The princess of Alderan asked.

“No one here,” Greef crossed his arms.

“We can feel that it’s one of you,” A familiar voice spoke.

“What’s going on out here?” Din demanded, voice cold as he held the child, descending the ramp.

“Din,” Luke’s eyes widened as he stared at the Mandalorian.

“Luke?” Din cocked his head to the side.

“You have the force-sensitive child?”

“...Yes?” Din rose a brow behind his helmet.

“I-wow,” Luke faltered, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Din shrugged.

“The child, he called out to me, to the Force,” Luke stared at the green child, “He looks just like him, like Master Yoda.”

Grogu gurgled happily upon hearing his Master’s name.

“Grogu was raised and trained on Coruscant in the temple, by the masters,” Din informed Luke, “He was to become a Jedi.”

“How do you know this?” Leia asked.

“Grogu told Ahsoka,” Din spoke casually.

Luke seemed to freeze, almost as if he were staring at nothing, Grogu and Leia appeared to be staring at the same nothing.

“Ahsoka?” Luke repeated, “Do you mean, Ahsoka Tano?”

“Yes,” Din nodded.

“Do you know where she is?”

“No,” Din said.

“Well, if you would like me to train Grogu, I can,” Luke offered.

“That’s very kind of you,” Din spoke, “But I’m afraid, we’re going to have to decline, he belongs with me.”

“But we can teach him-”

“The ways of the Force,” Din supplied, cutting off Leia, “I figured as much. But Ahsoka warned me of the dangers that may await him should he follow this path. Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to take him.”

“I understand,” Luke smiled softly.

“We should get going,” Fennec murmured.

“Here,” Greef offered to take Grogu from Din in order for the Mandalorian to say his farewells. Din gave the child to the precious grandpa before Greef, Boba and Fennec all made their way up into the Slave I.

“Goodbye, Din Djarin,” Luke smiled fondly, a hint of sadness in his gaze as he stared at the Mandalorian.

“May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker,” Din bowed lowly.

“And you,” Luke frowned slightly.

Din took a deep breath, he could do this, he could totally do this. The Mandalorian, gripped his helmet pulling it up over his head, revealing his face.

Luke’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the god of a man. Din had beautiful fluffy curls and the most enchanting deep brown eyes Luke had ever seen.

“May I?” Din asked hesitantly, moving forward.

“Yes,” Luke smiled softly, nodding.

Din’s own small smile widened and he moved forward, gingerly pressing his lips against Luke’s. Luke smiled into the kiss, never wanting the moment to end.

The kiss was short but it was sweet. In the kiss the two had conveyed their unspoken mutual feelings for each other and with the kiss they knew they’d see each other again.

When the two precious beans pulled away, they shared another smile before Din turned, making his way toward Slave I.

“May we meet again,” Din whispered, pulling his helmet back down over his face as the doors slid close.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPED YOU ENJOYED :)


End file.
